SHUT UP!
by SingRayne
Summary: A short Scout x Reader story. Your anger gets the better of you... Please review Rated T for slight language


**Wah~ Just a re-upload from my dA (RainingCupcakes) to my fanfiction account. I haven't really tried out the whole reader-insert thing well, so it just sorta sticks out in 3rd person. _ means your name.  
ALL TEAM FORTRESS 2 character and etc. belong to Valve! You belong...to yourself . There may be some mistakes on here...forgive me _  
**

* * *

-Shut Up!-

_ casually ate her sandwich, also propped with a book ,by herself in the dining hall. Everybody else was across the room playing cards, a day-off. Ceasefire day. So _ took the day off by reading a book, everyone else playing their various games she hated to play; She always lost. When they offered _ a place in the game, she'd tell him a stern, "No". They'd shrug and turn their attention back to the huddled circle.

Scout however spent this day sleeping, unusual, but he needed it. He was under fire yesterday, the BLUs on their up game somehow. He'd taken a few bullets but nothing the good ole' Doc couldn't fix. It was _ who usually took the Intel most of the time, her being quite small to fire at, and her ability to avoid things never failed her. Guess she was slow that day. So now she sat here, finished with her meal, still reading the book - in which case bored her to death.

"I still don' get why you read books for" His voice rang throughout the room, nobody seemed to mind; or the fact that everybody just learned to ignore him.

_ glanced at him and set the book down, "Figured you'd wake up when you're not supposed ta" She pointed a finger at the various wrappings on his arms.

"Nothing don't stop me, daisies" He gave a small smirk and sat himself in across the picnic table, "What sorta sappy crappy book you readin'?" He asked jerking his chin up.

She rolled her eyes at him, ignoring the question, "Why don' you stop calling me daisies?" He laughed and shrugged, "It suits you, a bunch'a petunia's; squishy and girly"

"I'm not girly" She glared at him.

They still went at each other like a bunch of kids. Maybe that's what they were. If there ever were a mother figure in this messed up team they had, it'd be the Engineer. Funny really, considering he was a man, and Engie just didn't seem to mind it coming from _. Anyone else had to face the wrath of his many sentries.

"You pretty much are...You turned my room into a damn flower shop when you got here!" He pointed towards the hallway

"Hey, if I didn't clean that piece a shit of a room up, I don't know how the hell I'd be alive on the battlefield. If there was any extra room I'd take it" She spat sipping some of her Coke.

"At least I don't leave frikkin panties and bras around..." He mumbled. She sneered at him, "Says the person who cries looking at rainbows..."

"Shut up! I do not cry lookin' at rainbows!"

"Make me shut up!" _ stood up, challenging the arrogant boy.

"Oh I will!" He stood up and sized her up

"Oh yeah? How you-!" She got cut off.

With quickness he grabbed her shoulders and leaned his head in with one swift move. His lips met hers, setting the girl wide-eyed in the embrace. It was a sloppy and half-assed kiss, but it did its effect. His tongue grazed her lip lightly, but she refused. _ pushed back at him and shoved him away, a big grin planted on his face when she looked up.

"Gotcha to shut up didn't I?" He asked

_ stared at him and at the rest of the team in embarrassment. The other group of men were just as shocked as she was. Their attention was fully at them whenever the two misfits were together, it was just they didn't bother to show any feigned interest. 'Oh dear, please help me now' She thought. Sniper looked like he was going to laugh his ass off right then and there. Spy did a slow wolf-whistle as he blew smoke out his mouth; non-nonchalantly placing a hand of cards onto the table.

"B-but not like..." She found it hard to find the words. That idiot! He would do that wouldn't he?

"Yep daisies, I win- again" He chuckled and flashed that irritating smirk of his.

She blushed in embarrassment, running off to their room, to search for her handy bat...


End file.
